Curiosity Killed the Cat
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: 1 girl, 1 cat, 1 box.


_AN: Don't own a thing._

Silence filled the giant complex. Hallways, offices and testing chambers, all deserted and silent as the grave.

Laughter and giggles suddenly flooded into the dull coloured complex, making the rooms seem to warm up as it soaked into the walls. A small girl of about eight rounded a corner, amber eyes glittering as honey-combed tresses, divided into two ponytails, hopped up and down in sync with her skips.

She hummed softly to herself as he pranced around the facility, jumping from one thing to the next, whatever spiked her curiosity for that second. Suddenly, for no apparent reason she stopped mid skip. Her voice faded as she waited, listening intently. There it was again, that sound, faint, but there. A grin broke out on her face, displaying small, sharp, white teeth. It sounded again, resonating off the white walls. All too eager the girl started to move in the direction the sound seemed to originate from.

The closer she got the more distinct the sound grew and soon enough she was able to recognize it as the soft mewling of a cat. "Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." She sung, hoping the cat would listen to her call.

When she finally reached a door she could hear not only mewling but a soft scratching as well. "Awww, you stuck there, Kitty?" Eager to see the cat she opened the door, a black kitten coming through it as soon as it was open wide enough. Cooing softly at the sight of the kitten she kneeled. "Well hello there little kitten." She extended a small hand and rubbed the feline's head. The cat immediately started to purr, pressing its head further into her hand. "You like that, huh?" Giggling, she sat down and crossed her legs, placing the kitten on top of them. "My name's Curiosity. I'm an android." She said, giggling again as the cat wobbled atop her legs and almost toppled over.

For a while they just sat there, Curiosity telling the black kitten all about her finds in the facility. Deciding it was time for another adventure she scooped the kitten up in her arms before getting up. "Since you're my new friend you can come and join me. Together we'll be the most awesome explorers of all Aperture."

After wandering the facility a bit more Curiosity spotted an air vent. Climbing up a nearby table so she could get a better look revealed to her the fact that it seemed to lead somewhere. "Hmmm, I wonder where I would end up if I climbed in and followed it." Turning her head a little she looked at the kitten. "You should stay here while I explore. You might fall."

Racking her brain as to where would be a safe place for a cat her face suddenly lit up as she remembered something she had found in a nearby room. "Let's go." She jumped off the table and skipped to the room in question. Once inside she kneeled beside a box of sorts. "I don't really know what these other words are but it says 'cat' so you should be safe in here.

Giving the kitten one last rub behind its ears she put it inside, closing to lid to make sure it wouldn't follow her and get hurt.

Back inside the room with the air vent she managed to get the grill of after a good deal of pulling and pushing. Crawling inside she couldn't wait for what she would find.

Five minutes into the air duct and Curiosity was not a happy girl. The duct had narrowed to the point where she couldn't fit through it anymore. Five more minutes and she was back in the room, dusting her white and orange dress. "Well, suppose I'll have to tell kitty, maybe he can get through."

"Kitty!" She called as she re-entered the room with the box. "The tunnel got too small for me but I guess you could fit in and explore it for me." The room stayed silent, no kitty mewling to acknowledge her return. "Kitty? You fell asleep?" She kneeled beside the box and opened the lid.

Kitty was still inside. Curiosity smiled. "Come on sleepyhead, time to wake up and explore." When the black kitten didn't wake up she stuck her hand into the box and shook it lightly. She huffed in annoyance as the cat still didn't woke up. "Fine then, you stay here. You're not my friend anymore."

As she got up and excited the room she almost instantly forgot about the cat as she saw something shiny down the hall.

The box in which she had put the cat read: 'Schrödinger's Cat Paradox Testing Device'.


End file.
